Competitive Battles in Kalos
by Janswhatsupdoc
Summary: Welcome to Kalos, here we introduce 15 year old Jansy and her friends as they enter tourneys, hang-out, etc.
1. Competitive Battles in Kalos Chapter 1

Hello my name is Jansy; Most people like to call me Jane, Jammie, or Jen, but seriously; just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can just call me whatever girly shit pops up into your heads. I prefer to be called Jans, like that's not enough for you teasers out there. Well, lemmie tell you a bit about myself. I'm 15 and I have long blonde hair which is in the form of a ponytail. I wear an Aqua Blue Midriff Alter Top, Damage Blue Jean Shorts, and an Aqua Blue Felt Hat with this yellow flower pin that I just adore! Yes my favorite color just so happens to be blue; because almost everything I wear (including my contact's) is Aqua Blue. Yep! My outfits really sexy! Almost enough to make any teenage trainer aroused. Pfft…you perverts. Yeah I did say trainer. Cause if you hadn't realized yet; I live in the Kalos Reigon! Ah you gotta love that Paris theme going around, with the cafes and the peaceful towns and such amazing food. Well despite my sexy appearance; I'm actually very frugal and only spend money if I need to take care of either myself or my Pokémon. Alright, *sigh* I'm here in Aquacorde Town right now talking to my friends at a Cafe. They're very close friends and I'm even dating one of them right now, I know right!? My friends are 2 girls and 2 boys. Tereasa and Cat are the girls, and Kenneth and Rafe are the boys. Kenneth and Rafe are brothers by the way and Rafe just so happens to be my boyfriend! Yep…so that's basically 5 of us for us girls outnumber the boys. Hey creeps who just thinking what I thought you were thinking! This isn't femdom or anything ok!

Rafe took a bite of his vanilla macaroon and asked "So who's entering the PWC **(Pokémon World Championship)** Tourney in Kiloude City?" Kenneth retorted "Of course we all are! We just signed up 2 days ago!" I got a soft "oh yeah…we did" from Rafe and proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck affectionately. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and queried "How's Pinsir?" "Pinchy as ever could be." Rafe riposted. I pinched his cheek afterwards in a way to imitate Pinsir's pinching personality. Cat questioned "I've been wondering, is this tournament going to take place in the battle Masion or that traditional cyber like room we always battle in" "The posters here says it was originally going to be hosted in the cyber like battle room but was relocated to the Battle Maison because to them; it was only fitting." Tereasa Replied "Wow I never knew why it was called **maison **instead of **mansion**" is what I announced. "I dunno…could be those retards who built that place didn't know how to spell" Kenneth chuckled to himself. "Really now? That's not cool" I glared at Kenneth after I stated that sentence. Rafe flung the rest of his macaroon into his mouth and requested "You know the tournament starts tomorrow so we should definitely train while we still can." "Yeah that's a great idea! Would you like to train with me Rafe?" I asked. "Sorry babe" Rafe replied apologetically. "I still have to EV train my Scolipede." I replied with "You know it's perfectly fine, I kinda had to do some EV training myself" Tereasa apprised "Well it looks like I'll be seeing you all tomorrow" I took out my Pokeball and liberated my Swanna who did a high 360 loop in the air, and then came soaring back down with her wings tucked together in a position of a brave bird attack. I jerked into the air and docked onto her feathered back and we took off accelerating. Tereasa flew off on her Fearow, Kenneth took off on his Salamence, Cat scudded off on her Togekiss, and Rafe bend the throttle off on his Talonflame. The 4 of them flying off to their separate paths.

"Alright Swanna, please take me to Camphrier Town. I have to EV Train Spritzee" "Wooooooooooooo" hummed Swanna. It's a good thing to note that the 5 of us all go to the same Pokémon Trainers' High School in Santalune City and we all took and passed all our advanced AP classes, so therefore we all our the masters of EV's and IV's, natures and I mean perfect natures, berry mutations, horde training, Pokerus, and most importantly; breeding...IV breeding to be exact. We finally made our stop at the outside of Camphirier Town's Pokemon Center after a few minutes. "Thanks for the ride Swanna, you're the best!" I complemented not long before I took out a pink sweet pokepuff and handed to Wave rewardingly. Swanna eagerly plucked the pokepuff out of my hand and wolfed it down swiftly. "WOOOOOOOOO!" Swanna happily crooned. I took out Swanna's Pokeball and retreated her back in. I then proceeded to take out Spritzee's ball. With a stunning flash of light much after the ball disclosed, the Spritzee rushed out twirling around me with her eye's closed in a happy way. "Spritzee! Spritzee!" She cheeped. With the help of the Pokerus, she moved very athletically even when wearing her heavy power band, she's so energetic! We rushed over to Route 7 AKA Riviere Walk and began our battles with the endless rounds of 5 Hoppips. It was an epic battle taking place near the Pokémon Daycare. After a half hour of Hoppip fighting, we proceeded on to Route 5 AKA Versant Road to battle an endless round of Gulpin's. Spritzee's power weight did nothing to slow her down when dodging repetitive projectile attacks and easily absorbed all of the Gulpin's pathetic melee attacks. After yet another half hour, I took Entropy into the Super Training Ring to boost her defense a bit filling in those last 4 scraps of EV's into the Sprtizee. That Geodude balloon fought like a fucking beach ball in the shape of a fatass Magikarp! Before you know it; Entropy was now **fully **EV Trained and I finally had my 6th flawless team member in my party, every single Pokémon I owned was flawless and fully EV Trained. Not even Diantha stood a chance against me and the rest of my teenage friends. Including my strong, powerful, and most of all; handsome Rafe.


	2. Competitive Battles in Kalos Chapter 2

9:00 PM it was, the night sky and most of everything around me was really dark. Darker than any dark type Pokémon in this region and otherwise. By then I was getting pretty jaded, I decided to spend the night in Camphrier Town's Pokémon Center. Usually I just fly back to Vaniville Town and sometimes I spend nights at Rafe's house; and yes I do sleep with him in the same bed alright!? TCH…you creeps! But tonight was different, I had already showered back at home and eaten dinner early at Restaurant Le Wow; so all I had to do now was sleep. Sleep; so freaken pumped about the tournament tomorrow that sleep wasn't actually something i can grasp on at all. I easily elucidated my insomnia by withdrawing my Gardevoir from my PC. I lay on my side and kindly asked, "Hey Gardevoir, I can't sleep tonight…so do you think you can please?" My sentence was stop short, it seems as if she read my mind and predicted my request. Though it would seem stupidly obvious that she is a psychic type after all. "Gardevoir" she descanted softly. She closed her eyes and a transparent psychic copy of her eyes came darting towards mine. I barely manage to say thank you before I immediately pasted out. Her voice was an angel to me.

Ah! The next day it was, and it was a Friday. However, it's not just any Friday though; it just so happens to be the day of the tournament! EEEEEEE! I'M SO EXCITED! I flew right off the couch and deposited all 6 of my flawless and fully EV trained Pokémon into the battle box. Afterwards I hopped onto wave once again and flew to Lumiose City to practice for the tourney. Yeah I forgot to tell you that the tournament doesn't start until 5:00 PM around evening, because obviously they have to prepare the Battle Maison by cleaning it, setting out props and snacks, and going over the contestants to see who battles who.

I had a cappuccino made from Moo Moo Milk and some croissants at Café Introversion for breakfast and then jogged over to the Battle Institute for training. My team was Spritzee, Furfrou, Vivillon, Crobat, Haxorus, and Gyarados. Even though my flawless team was overpowered, those trainers (mostly ace trainers and veterans) really put up a fight; and most of them were a huge pain and struggle to deal with. I still ended up getting Master Rank in the end, which made me ecstatic because I've been Elite Rank for years now. I like being an elite, but I was still so itchy and determine to fill in that last gold star. After practice, I rewarded my Pokémon with Pokepuffs and flew to Kiloude City to rest at the Pokémon Center until the tournament started, it was 8:00 AM when I started training and now it's 2:00 PM. Holy Shit! I've been training my team for a total of 7 straight hours! And due to that, I really wanted my team to rest for the tourney; so I left the PC alone almost as soon as I entered the Pokémon Center. Then I met a familiar sight. "Hayden?" I perorated. "Who said my…Jans!? Is that you!?" She replied. "OMG! HAYDEN IT IS YOU!" I squealed. We hugged each other tightly as soon as we recognized each other. Hayden is one of my best friends, not really like childhood; but she's still a very honorable friend.

**Jans: **So how have you been?

**Hayden: **I've never been better, and guess what? Teegan and I are participating in the tournament!

_Teegan is Hayden's twin sister_

**Jans: **No way! You serious!?

**Hayden: **Sure am! My shiny Charizard is gonna wipe the floor of all opponents

**Jans: **Well girly, so is my Gyarados

**Hayden: **Hehe…yep we'll see about that, see ya in a little bit, gotta training with Teegan.

**Jans: **ok sure, see you 2 later at the tournament!

But then we lost track of time after talking to each other, and the tournament was going to start in 2 minutes

**Hayden: **More lik see you **now** because the tourney's gonna start in 2 minutes!

**Jans: **HOLY SHIT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

**Hayden: **don't worry, I got it covered (takes out her Pokeball and opens it to reveal her shiny red and blue Clawitzer) Clawitzer use Aqua jet and rush us over to the Battle Maison!

**Clawitzer: **Clawitzer….

As soon as we hopped on, an extremely rough torrent of water pulses from the nozzle on the back of Clawitzer's claw and we take off at the speed of a Ninjask who's speed boost activated 6 times (nice analogy I know). I was breathing uncontrollably as my heart raced like hell, but what was important was that we made it to the Maison with 30 seconds to spare. "Thanks Clawitzer…for the hellish ride" Hayden thanked him with sarcasm. Clawitzer rolled his eyes and went back into his Pokeball. It was so crowded inside that we nearly had to shovel our way through the thick pack of trainers. We eventually made it to the front where I met up with Rafe and the others and Hayden met up with her twin sister Teegan.

**Rafe: **So glad you made it here on the last second babe, they were about to close and lock up the front door!

**Jans: **well here I am *pant pant* ready for battle

We smiled and kissed each other on the lips

**Teegan: **I'm so happy you were able to make it here on time sis.

**Hayden: **Shhhhh…the 4 Chatelaine Sisters are about to announce the first round. And yes…I'm happy too

**Evelyn: **Uh…H-Hi…um, welcome to our first annual Pokémon World Championships Tournament. ***Inhales then Exhales* **we appreciate all of you for being here and we um…hope that 1 out of you will win our grand prize. um…uh…we hope you all have a very splendid time. Oh boy…

Evelyn takes a couple steps back and Dana barges in with a microphone in her hand

**Dana: **AND REMEMBER, ONLY ONE OUT OF ALL OF YOU HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING OUR GRAND PRIZE! A HUGE PURE SOLID GOLD TROPHY CONTAINING A MYSTERIOUS EGG! NOW WHATS INSIDE THAT EGG. YOU'LL HAVE TO WIN THE TOURNAMENT TO SEE! ALRIGHT MORGAN AND NITA, HIT IT!

**Evelyn: **Pleeeese sis, do you really have to shout!?I mean...you have your microphone already, don't you?!

**Dana: **oh stop being such a little kid Evy!

Morgan and Nita operated their PC's which connected to a big screen and began typing. The big screen displayed our faces with our names onto the screen and then our pictures turned pitch black so all we saw were pure black rectangles. Much after that, the screen shuffled the black rectangles again and again. The rectangles were constantly bouncing, swirling, and crossing one another. One of the rectangles stood immobile in the middle of the screen and all the other rectangles worked their way to land in the exact same spot as the 1 stationary rectangle form before. Soon there was only 1 black rectangle left, but it immediately scattered all the other rectangles all over the screen but in a more even and neat straight pattern, it was a pattern of 2 rectangles facing each other and then there were massive gaps which were caused by the 2 other groups of rectangles facing one another. The pitch blackness quickly faded away and our pictures displayed once more, there stood the text **VS **in the middle of the 2 pictures, and our first match opponents were revealed. Apparently I was up first, about to battle a random boy trainer named Kinnis. Nita vociferated into her microphone and her voice flooded through the speakers

**Nita: **Now everyone, you all know how this works! Each trainer will use 6 Pokémon with the acceptation of substitutes (Trainers switching out their Pokémon). The battle will be over when one of the trainers 6 Pokémon are all unable to battle! *giggles* good luck to all of you now!

**Morgan: **LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

I took a commodious breath and took out my pokeball

**Jans: **Come on out Spritzee! I know you can do it!

**Spritzee: **Spppprrrrrrritzeeeeeee!

**Kinnis: **Banette let's go!

**Banette: **Bane-e-e-e-ete!


	3. Competitive Battles in Kalos Chapter 3

I could tell by the power and enthusiasm in Banette's introduction cry that it was Flawless; fully EV trained. I'm pretty damn sure that all the trainer's Pokémon are going to be like that. I prepared myself as Kinnis held up his right arm vertically and pressed the Megastone with his left index and middle finger. He rose his right arm up and the stone inside his Mega Ring glowed and flash with Banette's Banettite, droning noises flooded through the Mega Ring and inside the entire room. And after 5 seconds of flashing and droning, Banette has mega evolved into Mega Banette. Now I was getting petrified. Mega Banettes are always known to carry the ability Prankster on them. But I immediately calmed down after I remembered that Entropy carried the move Skill Swap and she had had the ability Healer on her. Since Healer is **only **useful in **double battles,** I could severely cripple this Mega Banette and set up my Duel Screens. So I went for the move

**Jans: **Spritzee use Skill Swap attack!

**Spritzee: ***makes a serious face* Sprriiiiiit…

**Kinnis: **Use taunt!

The annoying little bastard began insulting my Spritzee and stuck its tongue out in a taunting way while saying his name in a very plaguing tone. And due to Prankster, he was taunting at 2X speed; almost as if he was being on a video being fast forwarded. Poor Spritzee couldn't take those horrible insults and began screeching her name fiercely, a very hostile tone in her voice which showed how much she wanted to kill that fucking puppet piece of shit. But Spritzee's only attack move is Draining Kiss, and since Spritzee was a special/physical support wall; she won't do much damage to that Mega Asshole. So I decided to withdraw Spritzee.

**Jans: **That's enough Spritzee...Come back! Go Haxorus!

**Haxorus: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Kinnis already knew that many of the Haxorus he battled before carried Dragon Dance with them, so he told Mega Banette to go for the taunt. But I wasn't going to fall for that little fucker this time! As soon as the Mega Banette leaped into the air and stuck out his tongue, I went commanded Extus to go straight for the kill.

**Jans: **Haxorus use Dragon Claw!

**Haxorus: **AAAAAAAAAAA!

His deep roar like scream seemed combine with his glowing blue claws made me feel like this was going to be a 1-hit KO, and sure enough it was. Haxorus swung his arm equipped with the glowing aciculate claws and slashed the Mega Banette in a downward curve.

**Mega Banette: **BAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE! (Screams in pain as he was launched backwards from the abundant impact of the Dragon Claw)

Soon the airborne Mega Banette arched as it descended briskly to the floor nearly touching the rails as he slammed head first onto the ground. Extus must have landed a critical hit because Mega Banette was groaning in pain with the swirls replacing where his were and sure enough, the shadowy puppet was no more.

**Nita: **Mega Banette is unable to battle! Haxorus wins!

**Kinnis: **Alright Mega Banette, Return… ***sighs and puts his hand in between his eyes and nose* **

Haxorus lets out a triumphant roar.

**Jans: **Great Job Haxorus!But we'll have to celebrate later, for we still have 5 more Pokémon to deal with.

**Haxorus: **ACK!

**Rafe: **way to go babe! You're the best!

**All the other friends: **Yeah Jans! You rule!

I was too focused to say thanks, but I did analogy their words. The friendly support passed on by my friends filled my hopes up with power, and I felt the chance of winning increasing as the adrenaline ran through my veins.

**Kinnis: **Come on out Jellicent!

**Jellicent:** Jelllllllllicent!

I withdrew Haxorus and summoned Crobatknowing that Jellicent tend to have a variety of crippling moves and tricks. First of was that for god as annoying as fuck Cursed Body ability, second was that they carry either Will-o-Wisp or Toxic, and at rare times attract and protect. And since Jellicent are pretty god damn bulky, it basically turns that innocent ghost/water type bloated jellyfish, into a cursed stalling monster. It was a pink female, but gender did not have any matter for the devilish; demonic tactics that she possesses.

**Jans: **Okay Solomon! Go straight for the taunt!

**Kinnis: **not on my watch you're not! For once I actually learn something from the enemy. Use scald!

**Jellicent: **Jell-li-ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnt!

**Jans: **Oh shit! Dodge it Solomon!

**Crobat: *Hiss***

Crobat turned slightly with great reflexes and the torrent of boiling water missed by just a hair.

**Jans: **U-Turn!

**Crobat: **Hisssssssssssssss

Like a bat out of Hell, Crobat flew up higher than usual, position himself so that his body was horizontal and that his face was pointing down at the floor, and launched himself with real deluxe agility. Solomon spun rapidly making him resemble a boomerang due to his small body and long wings. His blinding nimble speed attack was stop short after a transparent turquoise wall presented in front of him. That's right! The female Jellicent had used Protect right before the U-Turn can land a blow, making the almost successful Crobat buffet into the transparent wall instead of the Pink Jellicent. Solomon shuddered has he rebounded after slamming into the wall, his body vibrated violently after making physical contact as he struggled to brace himself.

**Jans: **don't give up Crobat! Use U-Turn once more

Crobat flew towards Jellicent once more, spinning rapidly like a boomerang. This time Solomon manage to strike Jellicent instead of an artificial wall and knocked her back about 5 inches. In an instant blink of an eye, Crobat returned to his Pokeball so fast that you would have to be mental just to be able to see him for one second. I choose to send in Vivillon this time so I can set up some Quiver Dances, absorb whatever shit that female Jellicent had, and then sweep Kinnis's team.

**Vivillon: **Vivillon!

**Kinnis: **Toxic! Now!

**Jellicent: **Jell…licent!

A massive purple blob of sludge flew towards Mothra like a fastball in a baseball game and made its home run right on to the unexpected Vivillon. Mothra winced as she felt the sick slop smash her right on her face and it absorbed inside of her like a sponge sucking up water. Purple electricity like…things surrounded her as the badly poisoned Vivillon felt nauseous.

**Jans: **you know what to do, Mothra...

**Vivillon**: Vivi (weakly but calmly)

She closed her eyes and let out a hum. And soon enough, a soothing aroma wafted the entire room and Vivillon was as good as new. I had taught Vivillon the move Aromatherapy in order to help her and her teammate in case of Hax.

**Jans: **Quiver Dance Let's go!

**Vivillon: **Vivillon!

Vivillon lightly preforms a beautiful and mytical dance boosting her , , and Speed. She felt noticeably lighter, faster, and stronger as she finished her dance up. By the time she was done, another torrent of boiling febrile water came rushing towards Vivillon in an attempt to scald her. Fortunately she hardly took any damage at all and didn't budge an inch. Unfortunately; the scalding contents did leave a burn on Vivillon and that meant I would have to use another aromatherapy. "You fucking kidding me!?" I thought to myself. I didn't want to make Vivillon feel bad, I **never** liked treating my or any other Pokémon like shit.

**Jans:** Vivillon…

**Vivillon: **Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Soft Humming Tone in the form of a person meditating)

Another soothing aroma wafted the entire room, and the incinerating burn vanish in an instant. Now I was getting pissed, I wanted to take out that girly pink jellyfish already and end this entire battle once and for all.

**Jans: **Quiver Dance!

**Vivillon: **Vivillon… (Soft Humming Tone in the form of a song)

**Kinnis: **Toxic once more!

**Jellicent: **Jellllll…licent!

Unlike the first time before, this time I manage to blurt out "dodge it!" fast enough for the focused Vivillon to avoid the attack. Knowing that this Jellicent must have Cursed Body, I requested

**Jans: **Bug Buzz let's go!

**Vivillon: **Viiii-VILLON! (firmly)

An ear-piercing noise of high frequent buzzes flooded the entire room. The wavy sound waves crashed right into Jellicent causing her to wince tightly. I could tell from her withering that a second Bug Buzz would end this monstrosity right now for the curse body hasn't activated yet.

**Jans: **Bug Buzz once more!

**Vivillon: **VIVILLON!

This time the sound waves hurled Jellicent to the floor as she flipped backwards knocking her out cold. The Jellicent was no more, but so was Vivillon's Bug Buzz, for really dark aura emanated from both Pokémon. The aura was sucked into Vivillon once again like a sponge and the Vivillon's nerves grew very algid as she shuddered and recoiled violently. But even with her Bug Buzz temporarily gone, Vivillon still had her +STAB Hurricane, and combined with the 2 Quiver Dances from before accompanied by her Compound Eyes Ability, I could easily sweep Kinnis's team.

**Kinnis: *sigh* **come on out Gourgeist…

**Gourgeist Super:** Gooooruuuurgeist! (girly childish ghost cry)

A Gourgiest Super...well it sure is going to get a super **beating **that is!

**Jans: **Hurricane let's go!

**Vivillon: **Vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi!

A massive forceful amount of gale was shot towards the girly pumpkin Pokémon, the +2 boost from Vivillon's Quiver Dances created a windstorm which was stronger than any of the random windstorms we got in Kalos. Because Gourgeist was part grass, she was taken out in an instant, not a groan or moan the moment the storm struck her. I was on a winning streak, and Kinnis's last 2 Pokémon, a Mismagius and a Gengar; were easily taken out in one blow. I especially adored it when I took out Gengar because I fucking **hate** that annoying ass ghost type so freakin much. I hated him out of all the ghost types…no I hated Gengar more than any other Pokémon out of all of the 6 regions in the entire world! The reason I hated Gengar so much was that not only did he had a Mega Evolution and massive and Speed, but he always and I really mean **ALWAYS** has some kind of gimmick to severely cripple my team. Like just now he had to be a bastard to have carried a Focus Sash with him! But just at that time, I didn't care; because Vivillon had used her 2 Quiver Dances in order to withstand Gengar's mind-numbing T-Bolt (or Thunder Bolt) and the agitating shadow Pokémon was brought to his knees, or shall I say **face! **"All 6 of Kinnis's Pokémon are all unable to battle! The winner goes to Jans!"The big screen spoke in a pixelated voice.

**Jans: **That was a really fun match. GG!

He just sighed and walked off the stage, strolling off to the nearest exit. I scoffed sternly, my god what a sour asshole he was!

**Hayden: **Jans you did it!

**Teegan: **Way to go!

**Teresa: **Yeah you sure were something out there

**Cat: **You wiped the floor off that amateur!

**Kenneth: **I'll say

**Rafe: **Congratulations Babe! You did it!

**Jans: **Thanks…but this is just the first round, we still have a whole lot other battles to deal with.

**Rafe: **Well looking at that bigass screen over there, I say I'm up next.

**Jans:** I wish you the best of luck out there Honey! Go get'em!

**Rafe: **I sure will Babe!

We kiss each other once more before he jumped the rails and entered the battle. Rafe's Opponent was Allie, a rather stylish trainer with no lives or self-esteem. I can it tell just by the clothes and Pokeballs she bought that she spend a whole lot of money and that her only purpose for starting her journey was to make money. Like sheesh!

**Rafe:** Lets do this for Jans…Go Scolipede!

**Scolipede: **SSScollipede! (In a sort of high pitch vibrant voice)

**Allie: **Ok, c'mon out…Volcarona

**Volcarona: **Rrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnn (firm vibrant voice, a hint like screaming in front of a fan that's turned on)

Rafe confidently took a huge breath and got ready to state his commands, it was going to be a very intense battle alright; but he wanted to win this, for me.


End file.
